


You And Me Are Gonna Start A Revolution

by buckiestbarnes



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But also, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Professor, College AU, Emma fixes everything, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is an asshole, M/M, Professor/TA AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckiestbarnes/pseuds/buckiestbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 740,000 single men in New York City and of course Charles Xavier has to sleep with the one who's his new TA, and an old friend of his boss. Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little introductory chapter. The next chapter will be up in a few days or so. 
> 
> Title borrowed from Catey Shaw's Revolution.

You can listen to Revolution [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWc3ZWzBZdE).

* * *

 

 Charles Francis Xavier was many things, telepath, heir to the Xavier Pharmaceuticals Fortune, youngest tenure track professor at Columbia in not one but two disciplines, bit of playboy, and lover of a nice ass, but never late. Until today. It was the last those last two things that last night was a testament to and the reasons why Charles was late on his very first day of class as said youngest tenure track professor, so he found himself running up the stairs in Havemeyer Hall trying to text his TA that he should begin passing out the syllabi while trying not to spill his tea before an email from Hank’s latest email this morning caught his eye among the numerous emails from his sister demanding he meet some friend of hers called Magneto who was apparently coming to Columbia, for god’s sake he didn’t know everyone who was mutant, it was massive university. _Focus Xavier_ , he thought to himself as tapped Hank’s email.

 ** _I’m so sorry Professor Xavier_ ** _–_ Charles had told him so many times to please call him Charles, it’s been long enough to skip formalities _–_ **_but Dr. Frost moved me around at the last minute, she said she forwarded everything to your new TA. He’s not a traditional grad student, but Dr. Frost said something about a favor..._ **

_What a shame,_ Charles thought, he really liked working with Hank, he was a little disorganized, but it was such a rarity to find a TA interested in both mutant studies and genetics. There were more pressing matters though, with Hank reassigned to god knows where, that meant there wasn’t just 100 likely hungover students (not that Charles was in a position to judge) waiting for him, there was a completely unknown person waiting for him and _oh my god he was going to be so judged_ , and if that didn’t give him anxiety then the fact that a second glance revealed his new TA was a personal friend of Dr. Frost’s certainly did.

As his father used to say, “we do what we must”, so Charles tried his best to look like he didn’t have wild and frankly incredible, contender-for-best-sex-of-his-life good sex, with a mystery man who had a great ass and a very groovy mutation of controlling magnetic fields in some very creative ways and well into this morning), and walked into the lecture hall with his head held high. Or he did until he opened the door to find his companion from last night reading from the course description.

The man, had Charles really not gotten his name? , looked up and nodded respectfully before gesturing to Charles and saying in that deep and beautifully accented voice of his,  

“And it brings me great pleasure,” it might have been Charles’ imagination but he swore his new TA smirked for just a moment while saying “pleasure” before continuing, “to introduce Professor Xavier, your instructor for “Mutants in Media’ this semester.”

Trying his best to remain composure, because that jackass definitely smirked, Charles cleared his voice and said, “Yes, thank you. That was an excellent start Mr. uh... ” _Fuck!_ How did Charles not get his name? Could he fish out his phone without causing a distraction? He really didn’t want to make things worse by poking into anyone’s mind without permission, the other mutant had been fine with it last night, but the circumstances were certainly different. _Maybe one of the student’s wouldn’t mind?_ Luckily the TA decided to take pity on him and said,

“Lehnsherr, but Erik will do, for you Doctor Xavier.” And right then Charles took back the pity part, because the way that Erik said “Doctor” was clearly a sign from the heavens that it was very not okay to have one night stands before the first day of class.

“Yes, uh thank you Erik.” Charles interjected before things could get worse, “Okay, moving on then any questions?”

Charles did his best to continue the lecture and forget about last night, but it was awfully hard to do when Erik, no he would be Mr. Lehnsherr, because he was a TA and that was what formality dictated, kept looking over at Charles from his corner of the room with those very, very sculpted arms crossed with a look that plainly said that Erik very much remembered last night, it was terrible and completely unprofessional. So who could blame Charles for stopping mid sentence and dismissing the class exactly at 10:30 with mutters about preparing for his next lab while thinking about the fastest way to switch TAs without offending Dr. Frost.

It wasn’t like he was running away from Erik, that would be ridiculous, he was one of the most powerful telepaths in the universe, thank you very much, he just wanted to ensure all the lab safety protocols were in place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look Charles, I really don’t see what problem is. Erik hasn’t complained has he? Made a formal complaint to Dr. Frost?” Moira looked at Charles over her beaker with her signature no bullshit glare.

Charles was already regretting bringing this to Moira, but he’d really thought they’d see eye to eye on this. They tended to work together well professionally and, for one very drunken and never to be spoken of again night, personally, (extremely personally).

“Anyway, it’s not like you’re the epitome of ethics yourself if I recall. You and Tony Stark. Last Christmas party? When he was a visiting prof?”

She wasn’t wrong and he wasn’t exactly known for his monogamy, but that didn’t stop Charles from suddenly became very interested in making sure that all the gas switches were turned off at his bench before saying, “Still it’s just wrong, I have to talk to Dr. Frost and explain the situation. Erik er–Mr. Lehnsherr is under my charge and it would just be wrong.”

Moira let out a musical laugh as she set her samples in the incubator. “Now what exactly are you going to say to Dr. Frost anyway?” Then, Moria did a rather impressive impression of Charles, “Oh Dr. Frost I’m so sorry that I boned–”

“Hey! I would never say boned, we are both gentleman and Erik is a gentleman, fuck I mean Lehnsherr.”

“I believe that’s what you did to  _ Mr. Lehnsherr _ .” Moira smirked and Charles briefly contemplated stabbing her to death with a pipette, “Anyway with an uh posterior like that I don’t think anything gentleman-y has happened within a five mile radius of that master of magnetism.”

Charles’ head shot up from his email at once and whispered at a hysterical volume, “How do you know what Erik’s butt looks like? Wait you know about his mutation? Did he sleep with you too?” Charles refused to feel sad at that prospect.

“Jesus, Charles for a telepath you truly are a colossal idiot.” Moira snatched Charles’ iPad with a “Charles, change your password sometime this decade” and pulled up an article from Mutant Monthly (Charles had been meaning to read it, keeping up with two fields was a lot of work, okay?). “It just came out two days ago and you should probably take a look at it, Charles. Third paragraph.”

**_So what’s next for Erik Lehnsherr or Magneto,_** Charles knew Raven would have to get mixed up in this somehow, **_as he’s known as on Twitter? Well he tells us here at Mutant Monthly that he’ll be working very closely with experts on the field_** ah that would be me, though Charles **_at Columbia University in New York City_** okay definitely me then **_as part of a quest to be more than just a pretty face yelling on the internet._**

“Wow, this is quite something Moira.” 

Charles felt like an idiot. Not just any idiot, but the world’s largest idiot. He didn’t even know Erik’s last name this morning and the man was Magneto! Charles had heard the name before referenced in articles and once or twice in Raven’s gibberish. He’d never given  much of a second thought (not when there were labs to grade, funding to raise, and Kurt Marko to fight), to whom Charles thought was just another angry wanker on the web. Shit, Magneto or rather Erik was for real. And Charles had blown any shot at a legitimate working relationship with him.

“So I’m guessing you didn’t scroll down enough on Hank’s email this morning, yeah he came to me when he couldn’t find you, to see that Hank forwarded you the article and a very nice dossier on Magneto. I don’t know what you’re going to do without him this semester to be honest.”

In that moment Charles swore he would open everyone’s emails (even Tony’s cat videos) and read them until the very end. 

“God, Moira what do I do? I should still request for a new TA, I mean there has to be some sort of code against this. But working with Erik would be so insightful, I mean he has some truly unique experience.”

  
Moira took a look at her watch and as she began disinfecting her bench said, “Well, whatever you decide, you better decide soon. We have a TA mixer in twenty minutes at Angel’s, open bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of the second half written, but I wanted to get this up here soon. This weekend I'll have much more up. 
> 
> I was wondering if you guys prefer shorter more frequent chapters or longer less frequent ones. Just let me know in the comments? And kudos, other comments, etc you guys know the program.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment, kudos, subscribe, you know the drill. 
> 
> Come drop me a line on my tumblr (same user).


End file.
